1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressurized sanitary precision polymer film casting and dispersion injection system and method of constructing the same, and more particularly pertains to creating individual containers, packets and capsules of particulate material such as medicine, soap and the like in a safe and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of packaging systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, packaging systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of creating containers for particulate material through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,578 to Zook relates to a filter valve system for regulating, filtering, and dispensing a flow of hot melt materials and adhesive. U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,473 to Tanner relates to film forming compositions comprising modified starches and iota-carragreenan and methods for manufacturing soft capsules using same. U.S. Pat. No. 6,391,237 to Kearney relates to the formation of indicia in the base of a blister pack for transference to a body cast therein. U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,631 to Zook relates to a hot melt adhesive applicator.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pressurized sanitary precision polymer film casting and dispersion injection system that allows creating individual containers, packets and capsules of particulate material such as medicine, soap and the like in a safe and economical manner.
In this respect, the sanitary precision polymer film casting and dispersion injection system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of creating individual containers, packets and capsules of particulate material such as medicine, soap and the like in a safe and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pressurized sanitary precision polymer film casting and dispersion injection system which can be used for creating individual containers, packets and capsules of particulate material such as medicine, soap and the like in a safe and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.